Our ordinary lives
by Devastator1775
Summary: Kory 'starfire' Anders, Richard 'Robin' Grayson, Victor 'The Cyborg' Stone and Rachel 'Raven' Roth are living their ordinary lives in Jump City. A mysterious boy, Garfield Logan, comes to live with his family and is unwilling to make friends. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet outside Jump City High School. But not for long. The bell rang and seconds later, a horde of kids ran out, cheering and ready for three months of vacation. After the stampede of kids ended, four other kids,two boys and two girls, walked out the school hall. They took places at the stairs of the entrance and looked to the school. The biggest of them sighed.

"Oh man, how unmissable school can be, but I really gonna miss this place those three months." Victor Stone said, while tightening some joints of his prosthetic, slightly cybernetic, arm. His friend, Richard Grayson nodded and lifted his black sunglasses higher on his nose. His girlfriend, Kory Anders, was busy babbling with Rachel Roth. Those two were opposites but best friends.

Kory was always cheerful, willing to help and sometimes a bit naive, and because of that she had earned the nickname 'Starfire'. Rachel, on the other hand, always seemed down, even if she had a really good day. That was just how she acted. She liked meditation, tea and books about mythology. Everybody called her 'Raven', a name she liked very much. Victor was nicknamed 'Cyborg', because of his prosthetic arm he lost after a car accident with his mother. They both had survived, but Vic has lost an arm. But because he was so good friends with Dick, his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, had made sure that Vic received the best prosthetic arm his company had produced. Dick Grayson, nicknamed 'Robin', used to live in the circus and performed acrobatic stunts with his mother and father, 'the flying Graysons'. After a stunt went terrible wrong, Bruce had adopted him. Richard liked living with Bruce and Bruce's parents had welcomed him in the family as their own grandson.

"Ah, our 'Teen Titans'." A voice sad behind them. They quickly got up and looked at their teacher.

Dick rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, Mr. Wilson. Just looking back at our year here." Mr. Slade Wilson was a respected man, by the other teachers and students alike. He had fought in the war, where he lost his right eye. He never wanted a glass eye, but instead wore a black eye patch. Vic chuckled."Good one, Mr. S. Teen Titans, I like that." Mr. Wilson raised his hand in defense."Please, victor, school's out, vacation started. Call me by my name." "Sure thing, Slade" they all said, except Rachel, said at the same time. Slade noticed that."Miss Rachel, something wrong?" he asked concerned. Rachel shrugged."Not really. Just going to miss this place...and kinda you too." Slade laughed. He was a friend off all students, but Rachel was really attached to him. He had helped her to a really difficult period. "Don't worry, my young friends. Three months of fun end fast. You'll be back soon enough. But if you going to miss the school that much, I can still sign you in for summer school." The four teens quickly started saying that wasn't necessary. He laughed."Off you go, have fun, respect nature and Rachel,...try to smile now and then." Rachel produced a soft smile. The four friends departed while Slade closed the doors and school gate. He watched Victor's car pass by, honking while the others waved at him. He was right, School's out and the fun has yet to start.

They soon arrived in the neighborhood they all lived. They noticed a large moving truck at one of the houses, already busy with moving things into the house.

"Hey Rae, it seems you got a new neighbor." Victor said. Rachel gave him an angry glare, she hated that nickname. Only her mother could say it. Soon, a car of the new owners arrived. A man and woman got out. They noticed that another person was sitting in the car. The woman opened the passenger door. "Come on Gar, get out.". The boy got out, but before the four teens could see his face, he had popped his hood on and ran inside. Victor, Dick, Kory and Rachel approached the new neighbors. Robin started with the greetings. "Hello, welcome in Jump City." The woman smiled. "Hello dears, My name's Rita Dayton and that's my husband Steve. Our son Garfield just ran inside." Kory smiled and clapped her hands, jumping while she did it. "Glorious, vacation started and we have a new friend to enjoy it with. When can we meet him?" Rita's face became concerned. "if you want to meet him, you shall have to wait until tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do. Dick did a step forward."Maybe we can help. It's not like we have something better to do." Rita thought about it for a moment, smiled and nodded. The four friends ran to the truck and started unloading things.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor was carrying two heavy boxes at the same time upstairs, but realized he hadn't asked for what room. He put the boxes down and sought for some label. 'Gar's Stuff' said it.

"Miss Dayton, Where's uh...Gar's Room?" He asked. "=second door on the left!" came from downstairs. He found it, he was about to open it, when he realized that the owner could maybe already in it. He knocked. Silence. He opened it. It was a large room. Victor noticed that their new neighbors already had papered the room and already had put some furniture in it such as a bed and nightstand, both colored green. He put the boxes down and looked around. If Victor didn't know better, he would think he was in the jungle. "That kid sure likes the color green" victor whispered to himself. He noticed a picture on the nightstand and picked it up. On the picture was a small boy, he figured that must be Gar, but the man who had the boy on his shoulders and the woman standing next to them, didn't look like the people he met downstairs.

"Those aren't his parents, aren't they" he asked himself. "actually, they are." a voice said behind him. Startled, Victor quickly turned around and saw, probably, the owner of the room. He was a bit smaller than Dick, but still taller than Rachel. He couldn't see his face, because he wore a purple sweater with the hood on. And even in summer, he wore these gray gloves.

Victor, trying to make a good first impression on the guy, smiled."You must be Garfield. I'm Victor Stone, just call me Vic." He reached out his hand. Gar didn't say anything, but it seemed that he gazed at the prosthetic arm. Victor looked from the arm to the hooded boy and rubbed the back of his head. Gar seemed to wake up from a trance, realized what he did was rude and apologized. " Sorry Dude, didn't mean to." Victor waved his apologies away. Don't sweat it, man. I get it all the time. It's part of being different." Garfield walked to the picture on the nightstand and picked it up. He sighed. "Guess you're right. I think they need some more help downstairs." Victor left the room and went back downstairs.

Rita, Kory and Rachel were in the kitchen, placing plates, glasses and cutlery inside the kitchen cabinets. Vic entered the kitchen, a bit confused about what happened upstairs. "Miss Dayton, this might seem as a weird question and I know it might be none of my business, but is Gar...adopted?" He thought that she would become angry or offended, but she smiled sadly. "In matter of fact, he is. His parents died when he was seven years old. With no other living relatives and me being the best friend his mother had. Steve and I adopted him as our own son" she explained.

At that moment, Garfield came downstairs, still having the hood down, so they mostly couldn't see his face. Dick stepped forward and reached his hand out. "Welcome in the neighborhood, Garfield Dayton." Garfield, still standing on the stairs, shook Dick's hand. "Thank you, but I still use my father's family name. Garfield Logan, pleasure to meet all of you." he wanted to step down, but tripped and fell over. His hood fell of. When he got up, Victor and Dick gasped, Kory jumped backwards with an 'EEP', and Rachel's mouth just fell open. Victor thought he had scars on his face, or something but not this. His face was normal, if you didn't count the fact that he was green. Not green, like the leaves of a tree, but still, his skin had a slight greenish color and so did his hair. Walking slowly backwards after this, he turned around and ran upstairs. Soon they heard the sound of a slamming door. Steve sighed and Rita covered her face, she was crying silently.

Everybody was quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or do. Rachel ended this. "I'm going to talk to him." she said while walking upstairs. She went to his room and knocked. He answered. "Who is it?" Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm Rachel Roth, one of the girls you saw downstairs. Can I come inside" she asked. Garfield opened the door. She entered and looked around, while Garfield sat on his back and sighed. "Why did you came. To get a closer look at the freak?" Rachel took a seat next to Garfield. "What happened?" she asked. Garfield sighed again. "It happened in Africa. My real mother and father were both biologists and studied they wildlife there. I was born there, lived there. One day, when I was five, a got bitten by a rare green monkey, who carried a rare, but deadly disease: Sakutia. This virus attacks your DNA, causing you to die in less than a day. I got it bad. I was five at the time, but I remember the pain. Fortunately, my parents quickly had produced a cure and injected me with it. Within a week, I got better. But the cure had a slight side effect."

Rachel placed her arm around his shoulder. "You must be glad that they saved you." Garfield smiled."More than anything." His expression became sad again. "Two years later, we were boating on the river. We took a wrong turn. What started as a slow, peaceful river, ended in a raging, terrifying rapids. Some colleges of our parents and hunters from the friendly tribe we were staying with, were running across the shore of the river, throwing large grappling hooks to grab and try to slow the boat. My parents saw the waterfall, knew nothing could help and decided it. The boat was close enough to shore, but there wasn't enough time to jump safely. So, my father grabbed me gave me one of the grappling hooks and told me not to let go; while my mother gave me a kiss on the forehead. Too late I realized what they were going to do. And before a could protest, my father threw me of the boat, I landed in the river, the ones on the shore were pulling the rope to bring me up shore and I... I saw the boat with my parents falling down the waterfall." Tears were flowing while he spoke. Rachel hugged him. He continued. "Steve and Rita adopted me and I've been their son ever since. And they've been great, but there are times... . Raven tightened the hug and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I don't think you're a freak. You're as normal as the rest of us." she comforted him. He smiled and went back downstairs ready to meet the rest of the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Do. Not. Own. Teen. Titans.  


* * *

Two-and-a-half months after Gar had moved in, he had transformed from the shy boy who hid his appearance from others, into a kindhearted joker of the group. Although he first had trouble with showing himself because of his greenish skin, this was quickly undone. He developed a great friendship with Victor who, like him, loved to play videogames and watch horror movies. Kory was a great person to talk to when you had problems, or if you just needed someone to chat with. Dick was somewhat the 'leader' of their group, but still was a great friend. The fact that he had money, or too much money like he sometimes said, didn't play a part with that. And Rachel… He had developed something that went beyond friendship with her. In many ways, they were alike, like in skin and hair color. Rachel skin pigments were inactive, so she had a very pale skin. Like her mother Arella, she had violet colored eyes and hair. Their personalities, however different, showed similarities. Like they say, opposites attract. To conclude: the five teens had formed an incredible bond. Let's get back to the story.

Gar was sitting in his room, making a model airplane, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, Rachel." He said. His parents didn't knock on the door, neither did Victor or Dick. Kory was out of town with her uncle, who she lived with (her parents died in an accident), so it could only be her.

"I hate it when you do that, Gar. Makes me think you can read minds." Rachel said with a monotone voice.

Gar chuckled and turned his chair in Rachel's direction. "If there's one person who could have the ability to read minds, it would be you, Rae."

Raven giggled silently, so Gar wouldn't hear it, but quickly averted to her serious self. "Rachel, not Rae. You don't know me long enough to call me Rae and neither to our other friends." She said, rolling her eyes. She looked to the model plane. "You almost finished it." She said, walking over to Gar's desk.

"Yeah, but I seem to have some trouble with the last part. Could you take that book on the top shelf." He said, pointing at the wooden planks above his desk.

Rachel reached out her arm to get it, but it was a bit too high. She stood on the tips of her shoes to get it. Suddenly, one of the sleeves of her shirt dropped down. It was then that Garfield noticed something on her wrist.

"Rach, what's that on your arm?" he asked.

Rachel noticed that her sleeve had dropped down, quickly did a step backwards and grabbed her arm, covering her wrist. "Nothing. I should go." She said, trying to go to the door.

But Garfield was quicker and grabbed her arm. She turned her head and looked angry at the green skinned teen, but her anger melted away when she saw the concern in his eyes. She didn't pull her arm away or made the impression wanting to leave. She closed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you…" he whispered, pulling the long sleeve of her shirt up. He gasped. "You did. Rae."

On her wrist ran a long scar and some smaller ones, clearly done by her own hand. Rachel cried.

"You happy? There you have it. The girl who cut herself." She cried, running to Gar's bed and throwing herself on it. She hid her face in the pillow and cried.

Gar took place on his bed next to her. He sighed. "When? Why?"

Rachel put her head up to look in the concerned eyes of Garfield. "a year ago. And why. I don't know. Even now. But I know this. It happened right after Dick and Kory became a couple and…." She started

"And you loved Dick." He concluded.

"NO! Are you crazy?" She said angrily. "I love him as a friend, but nothing more."

"Then why?" He asked.

"Maybe, because when I saw them together, it made me think that I would never find love."

"Do they know? Does your mother know?" Gar asked, caressing the back of the sad girl.

"My friends knew it right away. I didn't want any help, made them swear they wouldn't tell Mother. They eventually told Mr. Wilson. You shall meet him in school"

"Did he tell Arella about…" he asked pointing at her wrist.

"No." she said, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Gar. "We talked. A lot. I talked about my live. He told me about the things he saw in Vietnam, things that almost made him ending his live. Weeks went by before I had the courage of asking HIM to tell Her. She wasn't mad at me. No, just concerned. And grateful that Mr. Wilson had took care of me."

"So, a happy ending?" Gar asked.

Rachel nodded, giving a small smile.

"You know, Rae. We aren't so different after all." He said, pulling on his sleeves up and laying his arm next to Rachel's. "Really not that different."

Her eyes went wide when she looked to his wrist. On the greenish wrist ran a long, white scar.

"You…you…" she stuttered, placing her hand on the scar.

"Yeah. I did to. Having a green appearance and the fact that you saw your parents die isn't really something that stops haunting your thoughts. I also had a happy ending." Gar said.

Rachel stroke the scar with her fingers. Gar laid his hand on her cheek, what made her look in his eyes.

"You say that you never will find love. I had the same thoughts when I…you know." He said. "But that thought ended forever a while ago." He whispered.

"When?" She asked in whispers, noticing that her head got closer to his.

"When I first saw you." Gar whispered, his lips and inch from hers.

Their lips touched. Rachel slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, while Gar wrapped his around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. Eventually they needed to breath and let go of each other. Rachel gazed at him with a tiny smile on her face. Garfield looked at her with a grin from one ear to another.

"I think that you can call me Rae now, Gar." She whisper, still figuring out if what happened really happened. "But you have to kiss me again."

"You wish is my command, my dear Rae."

* * *

Here we go!

Please **review **after reading. Or you die in 5 minutes. Kidding. Or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ... NOPE!

**Review **after reading.

* * *

"Just three more days." Garfield complained, watching the sunrise. "Sure you want to be seen with me in school, Rae?"

Rachel softly punched him on the shoulder and then laid her head on it, producing her rare soft smile. However, her smiles became less rare since she was with Gar. Today they celebrated their first two weeks together.

She sighed. "Gar, this is so romantic. I can't believe you went through all that trouble to do this." she said, giving Gar a kiss on the cheek. Gar had woken her up in the middle of the night, by throwing small pebbles at her window. She couldn't believe what she saw when she opened her window. Garfield stood there, holding a bouquet violets, her favorite flowers, in the air and then suggested to watch the sunrise.

"No, it wasn't that much trouble." Garfield said.

"Yes, it was. You even had my mother to help you." Rachel said, putting one arm around his waist and pulling herself a bit closer. Her mother hadn't shown any clue that she knew the plan, yet when Rachel came downstairs, her prettiest clothes and shoes laid ready, even a warm sweater.

"Alright, you got me. It took me one and a half week to plan this." Gar said, rubbing the back of his head, a thing he did when embarrassed.

Rachel's eyes went big. "You mean that a few days after we got together you started to plan this."

Gar chuckled. "Well yes. Checking the weather for the best temperature, no rain, no clouds. Finding the perfect spot with perfect view, romantic enough for you. I had to ask your mother for her help for the flowers. I had to buy those flowers and try to find someone in the middle of the night. I had to ask Vic to help bringing all this stuff to this place." he said, referring to the blanket they were sitting on and picnic basket.

"Soo, no trouble at all?" Rachel asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"No trouble at all. For you, never." Gar said, smiling at his angel. He leaned over, ready to kiss her, when...

A car passed and started to honk hard when he drove by. That sound could be heard as he drove away. Gar started to laugh. Rachel watched the car in the distance.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Can't believe he actually did that." Gar said, tears in his eyes from laughing. "Vic had said that he and the rest of the guys would interrupt our 'precious moment' by doing THAT."

Rachel started to giggle. That was SO like Victor to do something like that. "We should do the same when he has a girlfriend, but worse." Rachel said with evil sparks in her eyes.

Gar smiled and put his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his chest. "Rae, you're really the most perfect girl a guy could wish for."

Rachel and Gar slowly drove their heads closer to one another, when...

"There are our lovebirds. GO GAR!" a teasing, familiar voice said.

Rachel rolled with her eyes and quietly growled, so only Gar heard it. "Hey Stone." Rachel said, VERY irritated.

Vic chuckled. She only used his last name when she was angry. "Did I...interrupt something?" he teased.

"Knock it off, Vic." Dick said. "It's bad enough you persuaded us to bash into their..." He chuckled. "...romantic get-together. Ouch."

Kory had hit Dick on the head. "Oh, really Richard Grayson." She said, rolling her eyes. "We're...I'm so sorry that we have interrupted your celebration of your first two weeks."

Gar chuckled. "No prob. I had planned to wake you up in a few hours, with...non-silent means." He said, thinking about the fire crackers he had in his parents car. The plan was to hang them on their windows and then light it up. Their parents were warned, but now it was unnecessary.

"Can't we still do that?" Rachel asked, glaring viciously at Vic.

"Ookay. Glad I decided to come then." Vic said, getting closer, knowing Rachel long enough to know when she was cooled off.

"So Gar, What's the plan?" Dick asked.

"What else can we do, three days before school?" Gar asked with a smile. "PUTTING AS MUCH FUN IN THOSE THREE DAYS AS WE CAN!"

* * *

With that said, the fun started. The five friends spent the whole day together. Going to the carnival, the arcade, having a Meat Eating Contest except for Gar, because he's a vegetarian, and so on.

The evening came and the five friends were laying in the grass, gazing at the stars. Rachel laid in Gar's arms, Kory in Dick's arms and Vic had put his enormous arms around the four of them.

"Do you ever wonder if there anything out there?" Vic asked.

"Sometimes I think that Kory is from a different planet." Gar joked, making all, even Kory, laugh.

"Stop it." Kory said between her laughs.

"If you say that Kory's from a different planet, would Rachel be from another planet as well?" Dick asked with a teasing smile.

"She from a whole different dimension." Gar answered simple, resulting into a soft punch from Rachel. Nevertheless, she giggled, rubbing her head against his chest.

"But serious. Do you think that there would be...other us out there?" Gar asked, the stars reflected in his emerald-colored eyes.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"You know, another world or another dimension...where there would be alternate versions of us? And would they be as good friends as we are?" Gar threw in.

"Alternate us? You mean like, other genders, other lives or maybe even with superpowers?" Vic asked.

"Something like that. Although I really would like to meet those with superpowers. That would be AWESOME!" Gar said.

"Unless we work for evil." Dick said, stroking Kory's hair.

"Nah, we'd be superheroes." Vic said. "defending the world, kicking butt, getting the girls..."

"Dude, you can't even get girls now. How are you supposed to get girls as a superhero." Gar asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Well, for starters..." Vic started. They all talked about what kind of powers they would have and what they would to with it.

"No Gar, I don't think that awesome powers of reality control would suit you." Dick snickered.

"Would be better than your martial art skills. Seriously, we're discussing about having powers and you want to be a top-martial-art-fighter-kicking-kind-of-guy?" Gar said.

"Better than you power to change into any animal on the planet. I'd probably be a cyborg." Vic said, waving his prosthetic arm around.

"I think that Gar still should be green as a hero. But greener than he is now." Kory giggled.

"And some of those BIG elf-like ears." Vic said, pulling on his own ears.

"Hey Rae." Gar said. "We've been discussing powers, but I haven't hear you suggest your powers yet."

Rachel got a blush and muttered something, looking away from the others, who began chuckling.

"Don't tell me that you, Rachel Roth, my girlfriend, is a bit embarrassed to tell what powers she imagined?" Gar laughed. "Come on, whisper it in my NORMAL ears." he said, looking at Victor, who was laughing.

Rachel blushed and whispered in his ears. Gar produced a big grin, and hugged her closely. "Not bad, Rae. Not Bad."

"What? What?" Kory asked enthusiastic.

"She said she'd like to have magical powers, controlled by her emotions. And every time her emotions get out of control, something BLOWS up." Gar said.

They all started to laugh, including Rachel. They had a good time. Five friends, no care in the world. Until school starts, that is.  


* * *

Again, **REVIEW **after reading, please.


End file.
